A collection of Drabbles and One-shots
by Peeniss-and-Dramione
Summary: Sooo, this is basically where i put any random Drabbles and One-shots that i write. any ship, any catagory, enjoy! (please send in prompts, can be anything, from songs, to random objects, to situations)
1. The Other Man

Title: The Other Man

Inspiration/Prompt: The Other Man, by Sloan.

Words: 366

A/N: Hello, readers, if you like, review! Also, you can send in prompts if you want. Enjoy!

Categories: Angst, Romance

Characters: Draco, Hermione, Ron

I sit in silent agony, as Hermione walks down the aisle, dressed in white. Her fiancé, Ron, looks the happiest man alive. I wonder again why I came, am I a masochist? I must be. I remember, when we both redid our seventh year at Hogwarts. One night in particular.

_"Hermione?" I whispered. I had found her on a forgotten balcony. "W-what do you want, Draco?" she stuttered. "What's wrong?" I asked. She was crying. I sat down next to her, awaiting her response. "I-it's nothing. I'm b-being stupid," she said. I put an arm around her, and said, "No. tell me what's wrong, so I can make it better," I was shocked by the words that came out of my mouth. No one had ever seen this side of me before. "Its just, Ron is training to become an Auror, with Harry, but neither have written in weeks. What if something happened to them?" she said quietly. "I'm sure someone would have contacted you, Hermione. They've probably been busy," I said gently. "Why are you being so nice to me, Draco?" she asked. Instead of answering, I lean in and kiss her._

Hermione has reached the altar where the binding words will be spoken. The minister drones, and I remember back to a few hours ago.

_"Draco, I just wanted to apologize," she said. I fixed my eyes on her white rose bouquet. "For what?" I said, putting on a brave face. "For everything, for all the pain I've caused you," she whispered. I stood, and put my arms around her. "I love you Hermione, enough to let you go, because I want you to be happy," I said. "Thank-you," and she was gone._

Weasley says his vows. They are hand-written, beautiful. Hermione says hers, and they say the words: 'I Do'. I clap with the other guests. Hermione casts a pained look in my direction, but her pity makes it worse. She belongs to someone else now, but she will always love me, and I will always love her. It doesn't matter though, because I'm the other man. No one roots for me. I'm the other man_._


	2. And So It Begins

Title: And So It Begins

Inspiration/Prompt: First Impressions

Words: 359

A/N: _Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for reading! also, it's worth noting that these drabbles are unconnected, unless otherwise indicated._

Category(s): friendship

Character(s): Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley

Scorpius had nowhere to sit on the train. Fifth year was looking bad already. All his friends were with their girlfriends, and they were positively sickening to be around. All the compartments were full. Except hers. As Scorpius opened the door, the red-headed girl turned and glared at him. He threw back the famous Malfoy sneer. "What do you want?" she spat. "I've nowhere to sit. So," he said, sitting down on the seat opposite her, and putting his feet up, "You're stuck with me." the red-head sighed in exasperation. "Who are you, anyway?" she said, "I haven't seen you around school." her expression had relaxed somewhat, and Scorpius could now tell that she was really very pretty. Her flaming hair cascaded down over her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. A peppering of freckles over her straight nose. His first impression of the girl, was that she was fascinating. She was a force to be reckoned with, in pretty packaging. "I like to keep to myself," he said, pulling down his hood so that she could see him properly, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. You're Rose Weasley," he said matter-of-factly. "How do you know that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing further. Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows your name," he said, as if it were obvious, "Where's all your friends, Miss Popular?" he asked. Scorpius was very like his father. He just couldn't resist the chance to match his wits against a worthy opponent, and Rose, was a very smart girl. "They're all off with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Its sickening to be around them," she said, rolling her eyes. "Same here," said Scorpius, "I can't stand to be within ten meters of them." Rose laughed quietly. "You'll be a Slytherin, I suppose," she said. Scorpius wasn't surprised that she'd jumped to this conclusion, everyone did. What with his grandfather's, and father's reputations. "Ravenclaw, actually," he said. Rose wore a look of pleasant surprise. "Really? I'm a Gryffindor myself," she said. "Perhaps we could study together sometime?" she said hopefully. Scorpius nodded. "I'd like that," he said. Maybe fifth year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. The Game

Title: The Game

Inspiration/Prompt: Beautiful

Words: 210

Category(s): Romance,

Character(s): Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and Ron W.

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were playing Quiditch. The teams were Harry, George, Hermione, and Charlie, against Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Bill. Yes, somehow they had managed to drag Percy outside to play with them. Harry and Ginny would be seekers, Ron and Charlie keepers, and the other four would be chasers. All eight players were seated on their brooms. Arthur, who had come out, partly to watch, but mostly to escape his wife, sent up one red spark with his wand. Mrs Weasley was totally consumed with the planning of Ron and Hermione's wedding. It was very nearly worse than Bill and Fleur's.

The game began. Five minutes into the game, Harry's team was winning, fifty-nothing. As the game went on, they climbed further into the lead. After nearly a half hour, Harry spotted the snitch. He dived. Ginny, seeing what Harry had seen, went after him. The two were neck-and-neck. Harry looked over at Ginny; a mistake that cost him the game. The wind was teasing her long red hair into knots, and the expression of pure determination on her face could only be described as, in Harry's mind, sexy. She looked so beautiful, that Harry was momentarily stunned. Ginny pulled ahead, and grabbed the shinning gold ball.


End file.
